my24fandomcom-20200213-history
The Housemaid
Synopsis The Housemaid follows the story of Clarissa ([[Mika Sanders]]) the suppose heiress of the famous Del Fuente Corporation after many unfortunate events that keeps happening in their company this led to bankruptcy and her father leaving her. Without money nor a house to live in young Clarissa ([[Emily Soriano]]) wonders the street around their former company and was taken in by Lydia ([[Isabelle Muñoz]]) the newly-found CEO of the Madrigal conglomerate and become one of the Madrigal household's maid. Cast *'''[[Mika Sanders]] as Clarissa Del Fuente''' - she is the suppose heiress of Del Fuente Corporation but due to their company becoming bankrupt and full of debts his father fled leaving her all alone without money nor a home to stay in, because of this, she hates her father the most. Out of pity, she is taken by Lydia when she is wondering near their company and work into the Madrigal household as their maid. **[[Emily Soriano]] as Young Clarissa *'''[[Josh Foster]] as Felix Madrigal''' - Eldest son of Lydia. He is kindhearted and is often shown as a cool person. He is smart with an IQ of 150 graduating top of his class, ever since he was young he has shown interest into running his own business, he is also a caring brother despite him being the oldest. **[[Sid Domingo]] as Young Felix *'''[[Adriane Pineda]] as Alison Madrigal''' - the middle child of Lydia and David. Just like her siblings she too is smart and is very talented when it comes to shooting in guns, archery, and any martial arts, because of her talent into many kinds of guy sports she appears to be quite tomboyish, but unlike Felix and Francis, she always frustrates people that she finds annoying or people that displease her. She is a sharp mouth and love to play word games especially with his father's greedy family. *'''[[Joshua Anderson]] as Francis Madrigal''' - the youngest son of Lydia. Like his Felix, he too is quite intelligent always being the top student of his class. He dislikes messy places as well as noisy places and the reason he is always seen in his room nor in the library. He loves to cook just like his father and dreams of opening his own restaurant someday. Supporting Cast *'''[[Isabelle Muñoz]] as Lydia Soto''' - Felix and Francis's mother. She is a beautiful woman and a former top actress of the country. She came from a poor family and the reason she takes in Clarissa as a child, since she has known how it feels like to be poor and all left alone with nothing else to rely on, since she too has been left by her family, leading her to wonder the streets until a producer had saw how beautiful she is and introduce her into the entertainment industry that led into her success. **[[Eris Watson]] as Young Lydia **[[Elisabeth Howell]] as Young Lydia (in her 20's) *'''[[Hiro Kodaka]] as George Del Fuente''' - the former CEO of Del Fuente Corporation that is now owned by the Madrigal family in a different name. Due to the crisis that happens into his company it led to bankruptcy leading him to turn into a homeless beggar with lots of debt. He ran away from his family and from his debt that causes Clarissa to hate him and even curse him, he later on once again reappears with a newly-found family who is rich. Guest *'''[[Ona Roxas]] as Remedios Macaraig''' - mother of Clarissa. She is a kind hearted woman and very beautiful. She passed away due to an incurable illness. *'''[[Michael Martinez]] as David Madrigal''' - father of Felix, Francis, and Alison. Son of a legendary wealthy family. He is the heir of the Madrigal and because of his status as the heir his life is always in the line due to many people in his greedy family wanting his throne. He fell in love with Lydia when Lydia became the model of their company, much to his families dismay. He later on died after having a fatal disease. **[[Dennis Hartmann]] as Young David Soundtracks *''Promise'' - by ''[[Yna Madison]]'' - ''inserted song'' Information